Interferance
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: What if Bloom was being bullied by the other Alfea and Red Fountain students besides the Winx and their boyfriends? What if the witches were the ones that were somewhat nice to Bloom? What if when Bloom tried to go back to Earth in Season 1 five teachers had seen her on her way to the teleporting station, if only because some students started something with the red head? AU OOC T
1. Chapter 1

**Griselda and Bloom AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if when Bloom was trying to go back to earth during Season 1 she was caught by Griselda who was in Magix with a few other teachers to keep an eye on some students? What if Bloom had been being bullied by the girls at Alfea outside of the Winx because she was raised on Earth? AU OOC some bashing and maybe future Femslash)**

Griselda was sitting with Ediltrude, Zarathrustra, Cordatora, and DuFour in a little known café that the teachers at the Magix schools liked to visit keeping an eye on several students from each of their respective schools that were hanging out across the street.

"Watching out for the students is a bit easier without having to watch out for Stella and the other girls that seem to attract trouble worse than a magnetism spell." Griselda commented idly as she watched one of her Junior girls laugh and joke around with her friends.

"That is true although I've been hearing some very disturbing rumors about young Bloom." Ediltrude commented as she sipped her mocha while watching four of her Sophomore girls snicker as they made fun of some fairies a little ways away from them. This instantly caused the other teachers to stare at the twin witches, for them to say something about hearing disturbing rumors about a freshman fairy of all things…yeah that didn't happen often if at all.

"Oh?" DuFour asked worried as she raised an eyebrow at Ediltrude who nodded slightly and took a bite out of a cookie in front of her, it was shaped a bit like a cat so she was more than pleased to bite its head off first.

"Yes. Some of my Junior and Sophomore girls were hanging out in Magix a few days before the Day of the Royals and came across a bunch of fairies of various ages. They claimed to have heard rumors about Bloom being ridiculed for her upbringing. One of the Junior girls had gotten separated from the group earlier and came across proof of these rumors." Ediltrude said her eyes never leaving her students as they outright laughed at something one of the fairies must have said.

"What?" Griselda asked in disbelief while Cordatora and DuFour looked grim all of a sudden.

"The Junior witness no less than ten of the older Fairies, Juniors and Seniors from their ages if she had to guess, mocking Bloom about being raised on an 'underdeveloped world by a bunch of heathens' and that was one of the more mild things they said according to my student. When Bloom got angry and snapped back something at them one of the girls blasted her with a pretty high powered attack, considering my girl saw Bloom get flung into a wall because of it. When Bloom tried to fight back she was vastly outnumbered by the more experienced girls. My student ran off to get the rest of her group and then came back in time to keep Bloom from being frozen by one of the snow fairies. My girls managed to scare the older fairies off and one of the girls thankfully had medical training under Madam Cross, they were able to heal Blooms injuries and made sure she got back to the gates of Alfea alright before they came and reported the incident to myself and Ediltrude." Zarathrustra informed them much to the two fairy teachers horror and shock while Cordatora grimaced.

"I've heard similar things from the boys. A few of them have been caught mocking and trying to attack the girl several times before and were stopped and punished each time. She doesn't seem to have a problem fighting back against them without her magic but I'm afraid that's not the worst of it." Cordatora stated drawing the four females attention to himself as he turned back towards the window to glare at some of his boys that were flirting with the Alfea girls.

"A few of them even asked Sky if he would consider 'loaning' her out to them for a night or two and have insulted her to her face more than once. One of the more common insults, according to the boys that report the offenders, was saying that because she was raised on Earth she is nothing but a 'weak ignorant whore that doesn't know her place' in their words." Cordatora said causing Griselda and DuFour to practically boil in anger while Ediltrude and Zarathrustra were seething. The twins had met Bloom once and although she was a fairy she had a smart mouth and a tongue as sharp as any witchs when she wanted too, so they liked the spunky girl.

"So when Sky was revealed at the Day of the Royals…" Griselda trailed off, flinching at how hurt Bloom must've felt when she learned that she had been betrayed by her so called 'boyfriend'.

"Oh Dragon tell me she isn't going to do what I fear she is." DuFour muttered quietly although the other four heard her clearly and snapped their heads around to look at her.

"Earlier today I was in the Quad and I heard Bloom and her friends talking. Bloom was wondering if she ever should have come to Alfea, claiming she didn't deserve friends like hers especially since they might get expelled because of her. When the other four tried to reassure her she just said that they were so nice to her when it just made her feel more guilty. To be honest I think that she may be planning to-"

"Leave Alfea." Griselda finished for DuFour with wide eyes, unable to believe that one of her students had gone through all of that without the teachers knowledge and may have suffered too much to care anymore.

"Hey look it's the disgraceful freak! Where you going freak?" One of the Alfea Seniors asked loudly, drawing the teachers attention to the window while the witches moved to confront the fairies and heroes. A signature flash of red hair caused the five teachers to stand up as Bloom picked herself up from off the ground, obviously having either tripped or been pushed. She had her pet bunny in one hand and a suitcase in the other.

"Aww look the little Earth slut is running away. Going to sell your body back home, slutty slut slut?" One of the Red Fountain Seniors asked licking his lips as he eyed Bloom lecherously although Bloom didn't react to her words as the teachers began to leave the café in order to stop their students. Griselda and DuFours blood boiled when one of the Red Fountain Juniors shoved Bloom harshly to the ground, causing her suitcase to clatter next to her as the Alfea girls jeered at her.

"Oh leave her alone! I thought Fairies and Heroes were supposed to be the good guys and here you are insulting and harassing one of your own." A Cloud Tower Senior sneered as two Juniors helped Bloom up and another picked up her suitcase for her, the four Cloud Tower girls were standing in front of the red head defensively and almost protectively.

"She's not one of us. She's just some stupid earth kid who got lucky enough to be born with magic. Are we sure she's even a fairy or a human being? She's probably just some humanoid _monster_." One of the Seniors sneered causing Bloom to recoil as if slapped, her first reaction to their jeers and name calling that the teachers had seen.

"If anyone's a monster here it's you and your friends! You're the ones picking on a Freshman kid that knows virtually nothing about magic. Are you sure witches are the 'evil' ones?" One of the Juniors snarked back as the rest of their friends started gathering around in front of Bloom protectively, she may not be a witch but she never went out of her way to ridicule and insult them like most Fairies did. That alone plus her sharp tongue and wits insured that she was the most liked fairy amongst the witches, and the witches were very protective of those that they liked.

"People claim witches are evil solely because their powers are more darkly based, instead of the lighter based powers of the fairies. Yet the witches are the ones who aren't going out of their way to try and cut me or other Freshmen down, in fact right now the witches are the ones protecting me. If anyone's evil or a monster around here…" Here Bloom paused for a moment as she locked eyes with the lead Fairy while everyone stared at her, this being the first time they've heard her speak since she was accosted.

"It's people like you." Bloom said causing a few of the fairies to wince at her hollow looking eyes while the witches felt a sort of kinship to the girl that had been betrayed by her own classmates and schoolmates.

"You little!" The lead Fairy snarled launching an advanced blast at Bloom's head, causing a few of the witches to try and throw up shields around themselves and the red heads while the younger ones dived out of the way of the blast. Bloom merely stared at the incoming blast blankly as it rammed through the shields, causing the Seniors to dive to the side as well to avoid being fried by the large fireball. The teachers had seen the blast heading for Bloom and started all out running in order to get there before the red head or someone else was hurt.

"Look out Bloom!" One of the Freshmen witches called to the red head who continued to merely stare at the fireball before she opened her mouth just as it came within an inch of her face as the teachers finally got close enough to try and prevent the fireball from hurting someone. Everyone froze and stared in shock however as the fireball connected with Blooms face, causing the Senior Fairy to laugh while her friends and the witches stared in horror at what had happened.

"Thanks for the meal." Bloom said causing the last of the flames to disappear, much to everyone shock once they got a good look at her.

"Silly girl. I'm a Fairy of Fire too, so fire doesn't hurt me…if anything it makes me stronger." Bloom said smiling slightly at the Senior who was staring at her wide eyed and terrified at seeing what Bloom had done.

"She just _ate_ the fire magic!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Griselda and Bloom AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"What are you?! How were you able to eat magic!?" One of the Alfea girls asked scrambling away from Bloom who smiled slightly at her, freaking her out even more.

"I'm just an earth raised fairy…it was fire magic from a fairy, and fairy fire magic cannot harm another fire fairy. As for eating it…I found a scroll about doing that on my pillow one day after classes." Bloom said while the teachers shook off their shock and made their appearance known.

"You all will be grounded and in detention for a month for bullying and harassment. You, young lady, are suspended and I will leave it up to the council and Ms. Faragonda to see if you are invited back to Alfea next year! If Ms. Bloom had not been able to eat that fire ball just now you would have killed her!" Griselda said casting a spell to trap all of the Alfea girls in a large cage, along with the Red Fountain boys after Cordatora whispered into her ear for a second.

"You boys are in serious trouble." Cordatora growled glaring at his students while DuFour and Ediltrude went to check on Bloom while Zarathrustra praised the Cloud Tower girls for sticking up for a fellow outcast.

"Good work girls. I'll see to it you all receive extra credit in my class for sticking up for a fellow outcast. How's Bloom sis?" Zarathrustra said at first to her students before calling over her shoulder to her twin who was looking over a confused Bloom for any sign of injury.

"She's not injured…as far as I can see. DuFour said she smells several glamours on her though." Ediltrude called back as she fussed over Bloom who was eyeing her and DuFour warily due to how close they were and how motherly the two were acting when usually they barely paid her any attention.

"Why don't we get you back to Alfea and see what injury you're hiding that's bleeding, Bloom?" DuFour asked concerned and putting a hand on Blooms shoulder that the red head shrugged off.

"No." Bloom said backing away from DuFour and glaring slightly at the woman who looked at her slightly hurt and confused.

"Why ever not? You're injured and loosing blood." DuFour asked looking at Bloom worriedly and causing the red head to up her glare, which made DuFour pause at how strong it was.

"Yeah right. You think I'm going to go to a school full of girls that hate my guts? I'm not completely suicidal and drop the worried act already. I learned not to fall for _that_ several years ago." Bloom said with a derisive snort while DuFour now looked extremely hurt and even more worried. Ediltrude quickly interfered before something bad could happen.

"Alright so no going to Alfea or Red Fountain so why don't we get you to Cloud Tower to be looked over instead? Ms. DuFour and Ms. Griselda will have to be present though as you are a student at Alfea and we need at least two of your teachers on the scene when we examine your injuries." Ediltrude said looking Bloom dead in the eyes, and mentally thanking Griffin for making her memorize all the rules in the book when they were students. One specific passage said that if any students at the other schools were injured and taken to one of the other two schools for treatment at least two teacher representatives have to be on scene at all times. Bloom studied the darkly dressed womans face for a moment before nodding slowly.

"…Fine…" Bloom said after a moment, she trusted the woman she really did to a degree she just was _not_ in the mood for anything right now.

"Good now just wait a second and I'll locate us all to Cloud Tower while Cordatora takes the fairies and heroes back to their school and explain what had happened." Ediltrude said smiling slightly at Bloom who gave her a small smile back while DuFour smiled at Bloom as well for agreeing to get medical treatment, even if it was at Cloud Tower. Ediltrude focused her magic for a moment before the witches, Bloom, Griselda, and DuFour disappeared in a flash of green light. The witches were transported to the middle of the lunch hall while Bloom and the teachers were transported straight to the medical wing.

"Madam Cross we have a patient that needs to be looked over after several glamours are removed." Zarathrustra said to the short and rotund woman they had startled, motioning to Bloom as she spoke.

"Of course. Sit on the bed dear and remove your glamours so we can get started." The woman, Madam Cross, said bustling Bloom towards one of the darkly colored beds that were a lot softer than they looked. Bloom hesitated slightly before sitting upon the edge of the bed and taking a deep calming breath as she prepared to remove the glamours hiding her injuries from everyones sight.

A bright flash of red light later and Bloom was sitting there completely glamour free as the adults uncovered their eyes from the bright flash of light that nearly blinded them.

What they saw caused DuFours eyes to well up with tears, Griselda to stumble back shocked, Ediltrude to gasp in horror, Zarathrustra to stare wide eyed, and Madam Cross to go into a healing Frenzy.

Bloom's left side of her stomach was cut open and bleeding slowly since it was mostly clotted over by now, her right arm was dislocated at the shoulder, her left knee cap appeared to be either dislocated or broken, she had two black eyes, a broken nose, a split lip, and many cuts and bruises on her. She looked like she had been in a freaking car wreck if not a train wreck!

"Whoever did this to you will not get away unpunished Bloom. I promise on my magic." Griselda said finally recovering somewhat from her shock as she walked over and gently held the red heads left hand. Bloom let out a hollow laugh at this.

"Yeah right. Who would punish a princess and her prince fiancé?" Bloom asked despite how much it might have hurt her to talk through her split lip and probably cracked if not broken jaw.

"Who did this to you Bloom?" DuFour asked walking over and sitting beside her student to try and offer her some solace, despite how Bloom looked like she didn't trust the red clad woman too much but that was probably because DuFour hardly ever interacted with her.

"Who else? Princess Diaspro and her ever so loving fiancé Prince Sky."


End file.
